Through Days and Nights
by ACEo'SPADES
Summary: Kataang moments in a 24-hour period, through a collection of oneshots. May change ages and seasons. "Life is not the amount of breaths you take. Its the moments that take your breath away."
1. Dawn

el GASP!! I'm writing something that's NOT just a one-shot, but a COLLECTION of one-shots! SHOCKER, i know!! i really think this would be good for me. sorry i haven't written much lately. need to stop not writing...

Inspired by: that moment I had with my mom, where we did what happened in this story (more-or-less) about 2-3 years ago. Except we had coffee. (well, she did, I had a Cafe Vienna lwlz.)  
Also inspired by: Jonah: A Veggietales Movie, that part where Khalil asks Jonah coughDr. Archibaldcough what the heck they're doing. I love that line. Except Aang's not intent on seeing a city destroyed. XD  
Also Also inspired by: Avatar, dur.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Veggietales, but I guess that moment with me madre is copyright to me XD

* * *

Dawn

"Katara."

It was still dark when the waterbender opened her deep blue eyes. She had been awakened through the soft shaking of someone's calloused hands. This was accompanied by a deep, calm, soothing voice that nearly put her back to sleep.

"Katara." The voice spoke again, and she began to focus on the shady silhouette of a fourteen year old bald monk.

"Get up." Aang murmured delicately, giving her one last prod on her shoulders. Katara looked blearily at where at where she guessed his eyes would be and frowned.

Aang, it's still dark outside, what are you waking me up for?" she muttered crossly, still not fully awake yet.

"I want to show you something." The airbender replied eagerly, unaffected by her harsh words.

"Can't this wait until morning?" Katara answered, trying to not let her body heat escape from under the covers. "I'm going back to sleep." Rolling over so her head was turned away from Aang, she closed her eyes again.

"Alright," The monk said slowly, removing his hands from her shoulders. "But you're gonna miss it." He said in a slightly sing-song voice. Turning around, he walked out of the room airily, leaving her in a huff.

Katara tried to move back into her comfortable position she had left, shutting her eyes tightly, only to open them again. Tossing and turning around in the bed, she finally lay facing the ceiling with arms wide in disgust at herself. Aang's comment had piqued her interest, and as she shuffled around in the lonely bed, the waterbender discovered it was impossible to get back to sleep.

Letting out a long, slow exhale, Katara wrenched open the covers. Cool night air seeped in, and she hastily covered herself in a night-robe. However, being made of silk, it didn't stop the cold very well.

Fully awake now, Katara walked out of the room and down the hallway; bare feet growing numb from the hard concrete floor of the Temple.

Stepping outside to the courtyard, she quickly located the airbender. Seated on the edge of the balcony, his legs dangled below the surface, which dropped down into a seemingly bottomless canyon.

Walking up next to him, Katara gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head around, Aang looked up at her and grinned.

"You came." he said softly, not wanting to completely break the silence.

"Of course." she replied loftily, kicking her own feet over the edge.

Briefly giving her a warm smile, he returned to his former position. He stared out into the deep sky, facing determinedly east, waiting for something to happen. Katara mimicked his pose.  
A minute passed, measured through the breaths he took. Nothing happened. Puzzled, she looked over at the airbender, yet he gave no sign of recognition. Several more seconds passed, and finally she gave in and let her question fly.

"What are we doing?" she asked loudly, peering in the dark to try and see his reaction.

"Shh." he quickly cut her off with a whisper. "It's starting. Don't talk, just watch." and without another word, he resumed his silent vigil, leaving Katara no choice but to sit it out.

Suddenly, Katara noticed something. The night was not as dark as before, and the stars seemed to dim slightly. Softly, brilliant golden rays began to overshadow the nighttime sky, illuminating the mountain peaks.

The mist began to collect the liquid dew drops shimmering a molten gold. Other shades of pink and orange began to light up the rim of the dome of sky; dark black fading into a radiant blue.

As she watched this spectacle slowly take place, Katara's mouth was left slightly open in wonder. Beside her, the airbender, inhaled slowly, letting out a contented exhale. Copying his motion, Katara breathed in deeply. A strange scent washed over her, fresh and new. If the morning air could have such a lightheaded smell, this was it. Slowly she let go of the momentary breath, soothed by the misty taste of dew.

Minutes passed as the sun's beams began to fill the sky. Katara felt a gentle breeze, and with it carried the voice of a bird singing. Soon it was joined by others as animals living high in the mountains began stirring to life. So taken aback by the simple beauty the new day had to offer, she didn't even notice the presence of Aang's hand carefully placed over hers.

"Was it always like this?" Katara asked him suddenly, breaking her vow of silence, "Every day, before the war?" She looked over to him, staring intently as she searched for an answer. He looked down at his feet, hands returning to their place in his lap.

"More or less..." Aang said slowly, quietly. "Gyatso always loved watching the sunrise. He wanted to welcome the day..." He trailed off, and returned to gazing out to the East again.

Silence again. Riveted as Katara was to the the Summer day breaking forth, she couldn't stifle a yawn. At that, Aang turned his eyes back to her, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't even notice how much time passed. I think I've kept you awake long enough, huh?"

"No, I'm fine," Katara insisted, betrayed by instinct as she tried unsuccessfully to hide another yawn. Shivering slightly, she realized just how cold she really was.

Aang merely rolled his eyes at her and grinned, scooping her up off the ground into his arms. Throwing her arms around his neck for support, Katara clung tightly onto him for a moment, before loosening her grip. Looking up into the airbender's soft grey eyes, she smiled.

"Thanks Aang." she whispered, "It really is beautiful." Letting out a contented sigh, she nestled her head against his shoulder. Nuzzling against his skin comfortably, her breathing became light and easy.  
Glancing down at the slumbering figure in his arms, the airbender smiled.

"Yeah...beautiful." he whispered, and turning around, he carried the sleeping Water Tribe girl into the Temple.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please comment!  
PS mum didn't carry me in lwlz. We actually spent the whole morning together. Funny thing, I like watching sunrises more than sunsets...  
Also, if you like and DO want me to continue, please, encouragement in comments is bliss! .


	2. Morning

First, I'd like to say that I'm _extremely_ pleased that I got this done so soon. However, I don't think it's one of my better works...  
Anyways, I got the idea for this one because we recently went on a car trip to Cove Palisades. This basically meant that dad was _bound_ to play old country or classical songs, and he delivered. I heard this song, and I thought it fit rather well, so it was my starting point.  
Inspired by: Avatar (dur)  
And: The song "Kiss an Angel Good Morning" (if you like old fashioned country, fiddles and all, go listen to it)  
And: Probably the fact that both my parents are hopeless romantics...I know, ur probably thinking o.O;;; Well, I think that despite its embarrassing moments, it's a nice reassurance that they'll stay together... My dad especially is like Aang, who I've noticed doesn't flirt much, except in 302. He woos and courts a gal, which is (to me) a much cuter and better way of showing affection to get a girl.  
Disclaimer; I don't own Avatar or the song "Kiss an Angel Good Morning"

* * *

**Morning**

_You've got to  
__Kiss an angel good morning,  
__And let her know you'll think about her when you're gone.  
__Kiss an angel good morning,  
__And love her like the devil when you get back home!_

Of the two of them, Aang was always the first to rise in the morning. Daylight had just barely peeked through the crack of their window, and he was up. The airbender was yawning and stretching on the bedside--his daily routine to wake himself up--shaking his drowsiness away.

Turning around, the Avatar glanced down at the slumbering figure of his wife. She was curled up in the sheets, looking for all the world like a little kitten. Her face was set in a frown, realizing the sudden loss of his presence. Smiling, he reached over to tuck her safely in the blankets as she snuggled down into their warmth. Leaning down to her face, he brushed aside her long dark locks before gently placing a kiss on her forehead. Scooting away, he noticed she was no longer frowning.

Tiptoeing out of the room, he carefully opened the door as he head for downstairs, leaving the doorway a crack open.

Half an hour later Katara woke up to a wonderful smell leaking into the bedroom. Rising out of the soft white sheets as though in a trance, she wandered out the door. Bare feet guiding her down the steps, her nose directed the waterbender towards the kitchen, where lovely smells were wafting through.

Pushing open the door, her eyes were greeted by a tray carrying a delicious array of food. Eggs with a mixture of vegetables and spice in a bowl of rice, buttered toast, chopped fruit topped with a dollop of cream, and her usual cup of steaming hot tea. To complete the effect, it was being carried by the Avatar himself, who was looking very flustered at the moment.

"Something smells good." she ventured, staring up into those soft grey eyes she adored.

The Avatar stuttered. "I...I wanted to...you..." He sighed. "You were supposed to be in bed." he trailed off lamely.

"Oh..." she said, taken aback. "Well, let's fix that, shall we?" And without another word she scurried up the stairs and flung herself onto the bed, covering up with the blankets.

Moments later Aang came into the room, still holding the breakfast tray. Setting it down lightly on the bedside table, he crawled up onto the bed and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Good morning, beautiful." he whispered, and she opened those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Good morning, handsome." she replied, smiling.

"Breakfast!" he cried aloud happily, producing the tray from behind him and setting it down on her lap. Picking up the chopsticks, Katara settled against the headboard and tried the eggs. They tasted perhaps even better than they smelled, and she did not hesitate to take a few more bites, until she noticed Aang watching her eat.

Smirking slightly at his puppy-dog face, she closed her lips and instead fed Aang a mouthful of his own food. Smacking his lips thoughtfully, he made mental notes about their quality before grinning at her.

Setting down the chopsticks, Katara picked up her cup of tea and took a sip before popping the question. "So what did you do _this _time?" she asked. Wide-eyed at her accusation, the airbender nearly choked.

"What are you talking about?" he said evasively, a slight catch in his voice.

Taking another sip, she stared at him pensively over the rim of her cup. "_Please, _Aang, I know you better than that. You _always_ try to soften me up before telling me the bad news." The corners of her mouth curved upwards slightly behind her cup as she watched his reaction.

Sighing in defeat, he delivered. "The Earth King found out we were staying here. He sent me a letter last night, saying he'd need me at the palace today."

Katara rolled her eyes at the news. The Earth King had returned to power a year ago after being discovered in the Southern Earth Kingdom, and now sat rather unstably on the throne after the fall of Ba Sing Se. Now he constantly mailed the Avatar, seeking his advice on political matters; often ones that left Aang no better off than the King.

Nodding slowly, she set down her tea, and Aang took the chance to feed her some fruit, which she accepted. Upon swallowing, she asked, "So where does that leave me?"

"Well..." Aang said, before taking a bite out of her toast. "I was thinking you could meet up with Toph like we planned, and maybe go to the market. You never know, we might need more food." Grinning slyly, he stole another opportunity to feed her some eggs. She smiled.

"And when you get back?" She questioned, licking her lips.

Leaning over the tray, he grinned. "Well, this is for the morning," He kissed her forehead. "This is for the afternoon," He kissed her nose.

"And _this..._" he whispered as he kissed her lips. "Is for when I get back home."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please comment!

...I had trouble on deciding what Aang would cook. I mean, I thought about what food would wake _me _up in the morning, and instantly thought of bacon. And I'm like _Nooo_, that won't work! Aang's _vegetarian_! So I thought about the second thing, and came up with coffee, which proved no better than bacon, cuz they drink TEA! Sooooo I came up with all that _other _food...That being said, I think it's real sweet when couples make food for each other.(even sexy, depending on the taste...I know, you're probably thinking o.O;;;) ...I was rather hungry while writing this... XDDD


	3. Noon

SOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't uploaded this earlier! First writer's block, then plagued with things to do! (Babysitting, opening my first bank account, basketball training, eating, chores, etc etc.)  
Anyways, when I originally wrote this, it had a completely different feel to it, and I had to edit out several paragraphs. However, I am overall pleased with the result.  
Inspired by: Avatar  
Specifically Inspired by: the Avatar pilot episode. (Just because her name was Kya back then doesn't mean that her reactions would change!...you'll see what I mean...I hope.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own either of the above mentioned.

* * *

**Noon  
**_(also entitled Midday)_

"I can't _believe_ I'm doing this." Katara muttered, frowning at the Avatar.

"Heard that!" Aang said, and she could just picture the wide smile on his face. As he turned around, her predictions were proven correct. Eyeing the grim look on her face, he heaved a sigh.

"Oh, come on, Katara! You've been on Appa before–"

"This is different!" she quickly cut him off.

"Well, yeah, but you've flown on a glider before, haven't you?"

"And I ended up swallowing a bug, thank you very much." she replied stifflyas she folded her arms in front of her, looking rather cross. Aang quickly smothered his laughter into a light cough.

"So, are you ready to go or what?" he asked her eagerly.

Taking a few steps towards the edge, Katara peered over the cliff and into the chasm. A gasp escaped her lips as she hastily stepped away from what seemed a bottomless pit.

Keeping her voice light and casual she asked, "How far down do you think that is?" Vaguely she noticed her heart was pounding in her chest.

Glancing down, Aang replied, "Pretty far..." he opened his glider. "Ready for take-off!" he exclaimed, and she hesitantly took hold of the contraption. Taking a peek over the glider's wing, Aang sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

"You're gonna have to hold on tighter than _that, _Katara." As if on cue, she grabbed hold of her handle fiercely, letting out a small whimper.

"Aang," she said, a slight catch emerging through her voice. "what if I fall?"

"You're not gonna fall, Katara, he assured her smoothly.

"But just suppose–"

"Too late!" he cried, and her jumped off the cliff into a head-first dive.

An ear-splitting shriek echoed across the canyon. Katara's heart felt like it was going to burst, and her stomach seemed to have dropped out of her body entirely. They had lunged into the abyss, and there was nothing she could do but scream herself shrilly. Hanging on for dear life, she felt the glider slowly level-out, before beginning to ascend again. At this point she simply point-blank refused to open her eyes. Not daring to let them open for pure terror of what she'd see, she kept them shut tight.

As they began to level-out again, Aang chanced another look over his shoulder at the waterbender. He nearly laughed out loud at her expression, which he had never quite seen on her face before. She was scared stiff, grasping the glider so hard, her hands seemed to be turning the same shade as her eyes. Which you couldn't tell right now, because her eyes were currently sealed shut.

Realizing just how terrifying she found the experience, he slowed down. Yet he still wanted her to enjoy it. So as gently as he could through the rushing wind, he called out behind, "You doing okay up there?"

He heard a reply. "Oh, just fine. _Peachy_." Despite her sarcasm, there was no mistaking the fear in her voice.

"Well, you can open your eyes now!" he told her.

Slowly, Katara's eyes relaxed to a calm face. And then, ever-so-gently, she opened one eye. It was enough. Unable to keep the other closed, she opened both and took a peek below. Her blue eyes widened.

"Oh." she whispered, realizing just how far away solid ground was. Trembling from head to toe, she couldn't pull herself away. Trying her best to ignore their extraordinary height, she focused instead on the valley itself.

"Oh..." she gasped, realizing the intense beauty Mother Nature had completed. From the colorful Autumn shades of the leaves on the trees, to the valley of mist where the Air Temple was; the entire spectacle was breathtaking. It was no wonder the Air Nomads had chosen this place to build their home. Everything was even more stunning from above.

The glider gave a slight wobble, and she automatically held on tighter. Looking over at Aang, she realized he had switched his position, and was now facing her with his chest to the glider. He smiled.

It's great, isn't it?"She nodded, smile almost as wide as his. It faltered however as a thought occurred to her.

"Aang, why'd you flip over like that?"she asked him.

"Because I want to see your face when I do..." Katara glimpsed that familiar mischievous glimmer before, "_this_!"

Jerking the glider, he brought the device into a tight barrel roll. Wind whistling through her ears, Katara clung onto the staff with all her might as she went upside-down and back up again in one swift movement. Looking down at the grinning airbender below her, she glared.

"Don't _do _that!" she yelled at him.

"What, _this_?" he asked, creating that same jerk with a flick of his wrists.

"Yes, _that_!" she screamed. Aang smiled, but didn't attempt another trick.

Time passed along smoothly and uneventfully as the two of them floated easily in the air, enjoying the warm sun on their backs. However, as the sun faded into the dark clouds, they decided to head back before being caught in the rain.

When they finally touched ground, there was a moment's silence between the two of them.

"Sorry about the barrel roll..." Aang said, rubbing the back of his head and grinning shyly. "I didn't think you'd hate it so much."

"I didn't." she said quickly. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed. "Okay, well, I didn't exactly _like_ it much either, but..." she paused. "Thank you for the ride."

He smiled. "You're welcome." He began to step away, but thought better of it. "Oh, and Katara?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"If you had fallen," he said shyly, "I...I would have caught you." He looked into her deep blue eyes. Softly, almost so she couldn't hear him before the wind swept away her voice, she said two words:

"I know."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please comment!

...If there's anything I like most about this particular fic, it's definitely the beginning; how you can't exactly tell what Aang has dragged her into yet. XD


	4. Afternoon

Again, sooooooooo sorry this took so long!! I had 3 different ideas for this theme before I finally decided upon this one.  
Inspired by: Avatar  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar...i think i should petition Bryke for it though...hmm.

* * *

**Afternoon**

New-fallen snow covered the ground in a fresh new coat, and it seemed the whole world was bathed in soft white light. The sky glittered with shimmering snowflakes as they drifted down, landing without so much as a whisper.

In the midst of this perfect white sheen, a young pair could be seen walking together through the snow. Currently on a visit, they had finally found an extra parka that actually fit Aang. The two were aiming to make good use of it by spending the entire afternoon in the South Pole weather. As they walked, even an outsider could easily tell how close they were, laughing about their friend's reactions to their first snow.

"I don't get why we even came to spend our vacation out here when more than half of them don't even _like _the snow!" the sixteen-year-old waterbender sighed in exasperation. Aang grinned.

"Well, most of them hadn't even _seen _snow before until they came here." he reminded her. "Toph, Suki, Mai...the only other one besides you, Sokka and I who has already been in the snow before is Zuko."

"Yeah, and by the way he's stoking the fire, the igloo will have _melted _by the time we get back." Katara replied, causing Aang to chuckle as he walked on. It was a moment before he realized Katara was no longer in-step with him. Turning around, he frowned at her slightly, curious as to why she was now several paces behind him, a smirk appearing on her face...

Before the airbender had a chance to register what that meant for him, he was hit square in the face by a well-aimed snowball. Katara laughed.

"Got you!" she hollered. This caused Aang to form his own snowball and pitch it towards Katara, only to be hit again by that same snowball.

"Got you again!" she cried. Aang was about to create another when he noticed the massive formation of snow behind the his Sifu.

Dropping his current snowball, he fled, yelling and laughing as she chased him. Running amuck in the previously untouched snow, the Waterbending Master chased her pupil, pelting him with her element. Soon it was rather clear she had the upper hand.

Dodging a snowball, the airbender laughed until another came from behind, catching him in the back of his head. Frowning slightly, he tried side-stepping another wave, only to be hit again.

With an almighty leap, he soared into the sky, several dozen enemy snowballs trailing behind him. Landing gently, he side-stepped half of them; the others that he couldn't avoid pinned him to the ground. Almost sopping wet now as he got up again, the airbender zig-zagged and dodged her various attacks while thinking of a plan...thinking of a _weakness_.

Eyes growing wide as an idea dawned upon him, he suddenly put on a burst of speed, sprinting far away from the scene.

Puzzled, the waterbender held another snow-strike at the ready, gazing out to where he had vanished through the falling snow. Nothing stirred in the frosty land. Dropping her wave of snow, she began trudging through the thickening snow, alone and in a huff.

Just then, a figure came hurtling into view from behind, racing towards his unaware companion as he barely touched the ground. Catching her around the waist, he turned with his back to the ground and flew for a good two seconds before colliding with the snowy earth, skidding along the way. Wincing slightly in pain, Aang glanced back at the impression they had made in the snow; they had slid an impressive ten feet when they came to a complete halt.

Soft grey eyes glowing at the person unwillingly folded into his arms on top of him, he smiled. Her features were in utter shock, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Unable to speak due to having the wind knocked out of her, she looked up at her captor, heart pounding within her chest.

Grinning smugly, Aang leaned over to kiss her cherry-red cheek before whispering into her ear, "Got you."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please comment!

I wanted to have snow in one of these themes, and I decided afternoon was a good time for a snowball fight . I'm actually kinda excited for winter now...  
...holy shoot, its after 5am...i gotta get to bed already!


	5. Evening

Sorry for YET another late upload! smacks self  
Well, recently I've been reading aloud a lot. I've been reading "The Prince and the Pauper" and "Because of Winn-Dixie" to my lil sibs Trese & Pete, Holes to my other slightly-older lil sibling, Bex, and I've been going back and forth reading Shakespeare's "Julius Caesar"with my dad. I enjoy reading aloud.  
Inspired by: Avatar  
Also: Brian Jacques' "Lord Brocktree", specifically the prologue to the story. Russano sounds a bit like Aang, and I could see both of them doing that.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bryke's Avatar or BJ's Redwall series

* * *

**Evening**

Wandering Air Temples in the dark is never a good idea. Especially so when winter weather has fallen: the crisp mountain air is particularly chilly, and a constant draft flows in through the multiple windows. Armed with nothing more than a candle or lantern, one can easily get lost within the twisted befuddling maze of ruins. Creating echoes doesn't help much; your voice bouncing back sounds strangely like another's, and every step you take seems to be a risk on the cold, mildew cobblestones.

Katara had the particular pleasure of experiencing this first-hand. Lost among hallways and winding staircases, the waterbender had no idea where she was. Teo's map of the grounds didn't help much; on the contrary, it made her even more confused.

"Where's Toph when I need her?" she grumbled, cold and tired of searching for a certain airbender. Teo had found a room for each of them to stay at, and now the only problem was letting Aang know where he was sleeping tonight, and to inform him dinner was almost ready. The task at hand proved to be more difficult than she had originally thought.

Just as she was thinking the whole job was pointless, and wondering if maybe she should go back, she noticed a light down the hallways. Not sure whether or not to go towards it or run away, (The creepy temple had finally gotten to her over the past half-hour of searching) she simply stayed put. However, the light seemed to be coming from a room, and as she began walking down the hallway, she could quickly recognize the sound of voices.

Finally coming to a halt at the source of light, she peeked her head through the doorway. The scene that unfolded before her eyes was simply adorable.

Inside, a fire crackled merrily as it lit up every corner of the cozy, toasty room. About two dozen children ranging from ages two to eight were huddled around as they sat on pillows or blankets, listening intently to a particular eighteen-year-old airbender. The Avatar vividly describing a story of his youth at the Southern Air Temple, while a little two-year-old girl curled up on his lap. Going into detail about the Northern Temple, the kids plagued him with questions, eager to know of their home's past.

Leaning against the doorway, Katara couldn't bring herself to stop the history lesson for dinner. After all, who was she to interrupt a good story? She was rather intrigued by it herself.

As Aang continued on to relay a particularly funny incident, Katara reflected on the depth of his voice. She admired his ability to tell a story well, his voice talent proving it's range as he played his friend, a nun, and an elderly monk, as well as himself. Listening to his voice alone, she found it deep and soft, calm and soothing; just another one of those many traits about him that she loved. Reaching up to touch the engagement necklace he had recently carved for her, she reflected with a small smile on just how much she meant to him, too.

Unfortunately the scene ended all too soon, as they were interrupted by a mother and cook of the Temple, announcing Supper was ready. Aang had barely finished reliving a funny incident with his old friend Kuzon when the mother entered. It was then that he noticed Katara standing in the doorway, and he blushed.

Gently lifting the little girl off his lap so she could scamper off to eat with the rest of her friends, he stood up and walked over to Katara. The rest of the kids scurried between their legs and down the hallway towards the dining hall. The waterbender let out a sigh as she noticed the way they took was opposite from the where she came. Had she taken that route, it probably would've taken less than half the time she wasted to find Aang.

Placing a kiss on her cheek, Aang looked at her and grinned.

"How long were you there?" he asked.

"A while.." she replied casually. "You know, I love listening to you. You have such a great storytelling voice, you should use it more often." This comment caused him to blush even more.

Gesturing towards the path to the dining hall, he smiled. "Lead the way?"

Katara shook her head. "I'll just get us _both _lost." she told him matter-of-factly. "_You_ lead."

"Let's just go together," he suggested. Offering his hand, he said, "Shall we then?"

Accepting the offer, the newly engaged couple left together; letting the small, flickering candle light the way.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please comment! Also, encouragement reviews is bliss!  
Just so you know, they're engaged right now, and that is NOT Alia on his lap. I don't believe in premarital sex, y'know...


	6. Night

Keeping up with this is hard for me...please forgive me!! begs  
Inspired by: Avatar, specifically eppi 317. (Will 'splain later.)  
Also: Those nights in the country I spend at my grandparents.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

* * *

**Night**

Tonight was the last night. Last night of campfires and laughing with friends and staying outdoors in the woods. The last chance to sleep under the stars and wake up to the sound of her voice in the morning. Tomorrow would find Sokka and Katara returning to the South Pole to help rebuild their Tribe. And the Avatar–being a crucially important figure in the world–didn't have any chance of staying.

So tonight, on the tip of the Southern Earth Kingdom, the airbender decided that tonight of all nights should be something worth remembering.

Gently, Aang opened the flap of Katara's tent and (without taking a peek) whispered into the stillness of the night.

"Katara? Are you awake...?"

Despite the fact that the waterbender was fully clothed, Aang still didn't take lightly the thought of invading her privacy. Modesty was something he had been immersed in throughout his years at the Air Temples with the monks. He wasn't about to break it.

"Aang?" a response came from the tent. Soon, big blue eyes shone as Katara poked her head outside.

For a moment, words failed him as she looked him curiously. He didn't even know _why_ his heart was pounding in his chest, so loudly he was amazed she couldn't hear it. Bemused, she smiled at him.

"Aang?" she repeated. This seemed to bring him back to his senses.

"Oh, um...stars are beautiful tonight..." he raised his finger towards the sky as if to prove his point.

Katara glanced up. "Mmmhmm." she sighed.

"You wanna...stay up and watch them? With me?"

A warm smile spread across her face.

"Sure."

Mere minutes later the two were lying on their backs together, eyes looking towards the heavens. And tonight they seemed to shimmer all the brighter. There was but a sliver of the pale moon, allowing the stars to twinkle in the sky's midnight-blue cloak. The mountains, trees, and valley retained their silhouette, yet it seemed as though the trio had camped somewhere entirely different earlier that day. For the Avatar, both of them now seemed to be in another world entirely.

Lying next to the waterbender, Aang couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be in it with. Wrapped up in two blankets, one on top and one beneath them, Aang was fairly warm. Yet all the same, Katara snuggled closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his arm. Naturally, he wasn't complaining.

However, the airbender gave a slight shiver as she gently lifted her hand and lay it to rest on his chest. Either she ignored his reaction or didn't notice it, or even enjoyed it, because the waterbender kept her hand there.

She sighed, "Oh, Aang. Why do you have to go?"

He grinned. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

She frowned. "No seriously."

Now it was his turn to sigh. "Katara, I told you. You're free to go and help the Southern Water Tribe. The world still needs me to help people."

"_I _still need you!"she argued. He ignored the comment, although his heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

"We still haven't found the Earth King, I have to help the villages and refugees who're leaving Ba Sing Se for their homes again, I need to see Guru Pathik...the list just goes on and on, Katara."

"What do you need to see the Guru for?" she asked. Aang stopped and instantly sat up, wishing that particular phrase hadn't slipped his tongue. It was too late now, he realized as she said, "I thought you'd already mastered the Avatar State."

"I did." he answered, hoping the conversation would end there, _willing_ it to. Of course it didn't.

"Then why are you going back?"

"Because I mastered it..._differently_." he replied off-handedly, Unfortunately for him, this didn't escape her notice.

"Differently...I didn't know you could master it a different way...but _why_? Why not just do it the way he told you to?" she pressured him.

"I couldn't." Aang wasn't liking where this conversation was going.

"Why not?"

"_Because_."

"Because _why_?"

"Because I'd have to let you go!" the normally calm airbender was almost shouting into the night now. Heaving a deep breath and wondering why he was even telling her this, he continued. "Because I wouldn't be able to be with you, and we wouldn't have moments like this, and...I couldn't." Turning his head around, he faced her. Sitting up now with her knees curled behind her, Katara looked at him with wide eyes; stunned. Several times her lips moved in an effort to say something–anything–but the words simply wouldn't come out.

Finally she managed a single word. "Why?" she whispered, her voice quivering as the question seemed to hover in mid-air.

Taking a breath, the airbender slowly re-counted everything about the Final Chakra. That night was now several months ago, yet in his mind it was still as if it happened only yesterday. He stopped at the point where he had left the Eastern Air Temple. Silence followed, Aang could almost feel the tension straining between them. It was not to last.

"But then... at Ba Sing Se... how–?"

He confessed before she could even say it: "I tried to. I tried to let you go, and I almost... I... _did_...but then–" he stopped, he needn't say more. She knew what had happened.

Aang lay back down, rolling onto his side so she couldn't see his face. This wasn't how he had planned this night to end, with this hanging over their heads. This wasn't the way he wanted to leave her; to say goodbye to her before he came back.

Soft, warm hands rested on his shoulder, gently weaving their way over his chest and underneath his side before coming to a stop right at his heart. Sitting up, he allowed her to hold him close.

"Aang, I..." she began hesitantly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, but... I'm glad that we can... be." she kissed his cheek, lifting his spirits a little.

She stood up. "Guess I'll just... go then." Turning around to walk back towards the tents, his hand caught hers. Pulling her back to him, he kissed her lips, murmuring against her skin.

"Thank you, Katara."

Smiling in his kiss, she whispered back, "I trust you."

Aang wasn't really sure what she meant exactly by this: that she trusted him when he would meet the Guru, or that she trusted him to protect her... to protect them. _Together_. And maybe, just _maybe_, it was her way of telling him she loved him. His heart fluttered deep within his chest.

Turning around again, Katara walked back up into the woods towards their campsite, but not before blowing a kiss goodnight to him. Aang smiled as her figure disappeared behind the line of trees.

Tonight would _definitely_ be worth remembering.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please comment!  
... I was rather disappointed in 317 when no depth went into the Final Chakra. So I decided to have it pop up here.  
Raise your hand if after Aang asked her to watch the stars with him, Sokka suddenly said: The _stars_ are not in _position _for this tribute!! And Toph magically appears, saying: Like he says... stars... can't do it... not today... ('El Dorado' lwlz anyone remember that movie?)


	7. Midnight

BONUS TIME! Yays!...actually, considering this and 'Dawn' were the two that made me write all the others, its not technically bonus. ;p hehe...besides, 7 is a lucky number! :D  
Inspired by: Avatar  
Also: a GINOURMOUSLY loud thunderstorm at night back in summer...any Portlander should be able to remember it.  
Also Also: the song "I Love a Rainy Night"  
Disclaimer: I don't own the three listed above. Most certainly not the thunderstorm, anyway!

* * *

**Midnight  
**_Showers wash all my  
__Cares away  
__I wake up to a  
__Sunny Day!  
__Cos' I love a rainy night..._

Thunderous roars from black clouds bolted Katara awake from her dreams. Falling out of bed with a shriek of surprise, the she accidentally entangled herself in the bed sheets. Bare feet and ankles stuck out of the white heap on the floor, with her head wrapped in one of the blankets. Sitting up with a groan and removing the ridiculous costume, she looked around. Her head ached from her fall; ears throbbing with echoes of the dangerously close thunder. Placing a hand over her chest, the waterbender inhaled slowly to soother her rapid heartbeat.

Looking up at the bed, Katara wondered briefly if she had woken up her husband with the fall. To her surprise, she found no one on top of the bed. Peering over to the other side, she wondered if he had fallen off the bed as well. Apparently he hadn't.

Curious as to where her husband had gotten himself to, she stepped out of their room and began walking down the stairs.

The couple's apartment in Ba Sing Se was not extravagant. However, because of their high placement in power and society, a much more elegant house had been offered to them, but they declined. After all, the apartment was occupied only a third of the year, so it was not a permanent home. Besides, the two didn't need much: there was a nearby well, their neighbors were friendly, a stable for Appa had been found close to home, and it was an easy commute to _The Jasmine Dragon_.

Rounding the corner of the staircase, the waterbender found what she was looking for. Wrapped up in a blanket on the window seat, with a mug of hot drink: the Avatar, the last airbender, and her husband.

Aang looked up from his mug when she entered. Immediately his thoughtful expression turned into a glowing smile.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked her softly, voice piercing the background patter of steadily-falling rain.

"I don't think _anyone_ could have slept through _tha_t kind of noise." She replied, amused. Walking over to where he sat, she settled down next to him as he put a warm arm over her, covering her with the blanket. She snuggled closer to him, sinking into his body heat.

"The thing I don't get is how you got up earlier than me." she said, letting his warmth and comfort wash over her.

"There was a little thunder before the one that woke you up," Aang murmured softly. "Guess I'm just a light sleeper." He added mildly.

The waterbender frowned. "Are you suggesting that I'm a heavy sleeper?" She asked.

"Not nearly as bad as Sokka..." he told her, taking a sip from his mug. "But yeah." He tried to kiss her, but she held him back, a smile on her face betraying her glare.

"At least I don't _snore_," she grinned mischievously at him.

"_One_ _time_," he sighed exasperated. "Only _one time _and you never let it go! Besides, I had a cold then." She laughed.

"Next time you have a cold, you can sleep in the _othe_r room." He smiled and put a hand up in defeat, quickly taking the opportunity to sneak a kiss on her cheek.

Sounds of the gentle pitter-patter of rainfall outside were not to be disturbed by conversation. Both were content to simply sit in the quiet together. The airbender merely sipped from his mug, deep in thought while staring at nothing in particular. Katara found the rainfall accompanied by Aang's breathing to be soothing; she could listen to it all night.

After a while however, Katara realized that she didn't have all night; she really needed to go back to sleep. Tomorrow was to be a busy day: politics and meetings and stuffy nobles. Busy, but boring.

Stretching her limbs as she stood up, Katara realized painfully that she wasn't tired in the least. All the same she turned around to kiss Aang goodnight. "I'm going back to bed now," she whispered, about to leave the room and go up the stairs again.

"But you're not sleepy." Aang commented. Katara whipped her head around, possibly too quickly.

"And just _when_ did you become and expert on my sleeping habits?" she asked him, leaning against the doorframe. He merely looked up at her, eyes seeing right through her. She sighed.

"How did you know, anyway?" she asked, admitting the fact that she truly wasn't tired one bit.

"If you had really been sleepy..." Aang told her casually, "Then you would've fallen asleep already. Meaning I'd have to carry you up the stairs again." She frowned at his blunt response.

"What do you suggest then?" she asked him. A grin rapidly crossed his face. Getting up and taking her hand, he led her towards the door. Confused, Katara decided to simply let him take her to wherever it was they were going. Without allowing her time to grab a coat or umbrella, he led her outside off the porch and into the street. Katara looked at him, vaguely wondering if lack of sleep had caused him to have lost all sanity. She was beginning to wonder if she herself had lost her mind, allowing him to take her out in the middle of a public street in the nighttime rain.

Apparently he must have lost it, because turning around to face the waterbender, he smiled and bowed.

"May I have this dance?"

To say Katara was surprised would have been and understatement. Katara was completely blown away; she had definitely not seen _that_ one coming.

The reasonable part of her told her to step away, grab him and force him back inside, give him a serious healing session, and possibly lecture him with some choice words. Yet in the back of her mind, a small, nagging piece of her–the one closely associated with her heart–told her to play along. For reasons unbeknownst to even herself, Katara did.

Accepting his hand, Aang immediately spun her in, and taking her other and lightly with her back to his chest, they moved.

Fluid and graceful to the rhythm of the rain, they entered a slow, dream-like quality dance. Katara wondered if the steadily dampening clothes were the only things keeping her awake. Feeling as though she hardly had to move, he suspended her his sturdy arms; an airbender's graceful touch. They were a cloud: soft and thick and pillowy. It was pure contentment.

Flashes of lightning caught Katara by a sudden wave of reality. She looked at their current position: outside, in the middle of the street, during a midnight storm, _dancing_. If anyone was watching them, (which wasn't so unlikely due to the storm) she could only guess what sort of stares she would receive the following morning.

"Um...thanks for the dance," she started hesitantly, still following the steps and his lead. "But how is this helping me get to sleep?"

"This?" he asked, twirling her around to hold her waist as they looked at each other through a window created by their arched arms intertwined above. "Oh, this wasn't to help you get to sleep. This was just for fun."

Katara blinked, staring at him. Before she had time to process what he had said exactly, he let go of her hands above them, bowed to her, and began walking back to their apartment door. He would have made it too, had Katara not jumped out of her trance and run up to him. Putting a hand on his shoulders, she quickly forced him around to face her.

"What was that for?" she asked, hands on her hips. Sodden brunette hair clung to her face, and her clothes were soaked clear through with rainwater. "You brought me out in the middle of the street, in the rain, at night, and tell me it was 'just for _fun'_?"

His eyes looked up in thought before he made a reply. "Yup." he answered. "That about sums it up." This wasn't exactly the reply Katara was looking for.

"So you weren't going to try and help me get back to sleep, when _you_ told _me _that I wasn't sleepy?"

"No, I am." he replied instantly. "Just not back then."

Turning around again, he motioned for her to come inside. He opened the door, but not before receiving a swift water whip to the rear. Katara had merely been bending the water out of her hair and clothes. Moving to face her, Aang's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Katara smiled sweetly at him. Shaking his head, the airbender took her hand to lead her back inside, shutting the door firmly behind them.

An hour later the two were snuggled up under a blanket, holding mugs of what had once carried warm, cinnamon-flavored milk as the storm quieted to a flow of sprinkling rain. The Master Waterbender's head was placed comfortably against the Avatar's chest, previously slumped against the wall and now sliding down onto the floor. The airbender's mouth was left slightly agape, breathing in the smell of her hair.

Both were fast asleep.

* * *

Like it? Hate? Please comment!  
...Y'know, warm cinnamon milk is a really good way to get to sleep. Just take milk, add a dash of cinnamon (optional sugar/honey) and heat up in the microwave. Voila!  
...Ps: yea, this is the REAL end of 'Through Days and Nights'. Thanks to all my regular R&R pplz! And to my two awesome cousins, who didn't really help much, (except in this last one) but I love 'em anyhowsers! ;D


End file.
